Harry Potter Letter Challenge
by BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold
Summary: This is a small challenge I came up with. If interested, Please read what's inside.


**A/N(PLEASE READ):**

 **Hello Peeps! I'm back and I just came up with this new idea. In this one shot, a Harry Potter character is writing a letter- a depressing letter. You can choose who is writing the letter. So, below this author's note is a letter that I just wrote because I was bored. Also, I didn't specify who the letter was being written for; you can also pick whatever character you want for that. Lets get to the point of this author's note. I guess this is sort of like a challenge. I have written a letter and I want someone to involve a story around the letter. Maybe you can start off the first chapter of the story with this letter and create a suspenseful beginning. Or you could use this letter later in the story. I don't care. You can do whatever. I just think this is kind of a fun thing to do. If you think you want to do this sort-of-challenge(What?) then please PM me. I hope this author's note makes sense. Please, if you think this idea is cool, then accept it. If you don't, whatever. I was just bored, so I came here and wrote this. I hope to see someone accept this challenge-thingy. Thanks for reading this.**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**

* * *

Sunrise

I used to stare at it for minutes on end. It helped me forget all of my problems. Hues of different pinks, oranges, reds. I'd just sit there and stare at it thinking...thinking...thinking...- oh just forget it. Key word of this paragraph: used. I used to do this, I used to do that, blah blah blah, whatever. Not anymore. Sunrise used to represent new beginnings. Now it represents nothing. Now it represents that the sun is rising. Nothing else. Why am I writing this anyways? This paragraph is pointless. Pointless, pointless, pointless, pointless. Let's skip the pointless and get to the pointful. Is that even a word? Maybe. Meaningful? Is that the correct word? I don't care; none of this will care in the end. The end. The end. The end. What does that mean. The end of a book. The end of a race. The end of life. The end. No one alive today understands what that means. Everyone dead has reached the end, but they're dead. I read something once. "All endings are beginnings. We just don't know it at the time." The hell? What does that mean. Maybe we do go somewhere after we die, maybe we don't. but either way we still reach the end.

Lets just get to the point of this letter. This letter. Why am I writing this letter?Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. There's the word I meant to get out, the point of this letter, the meaningfulness of this letter. There's that word again; meaningful. Meaningful Meaningful. Meaningful. Whatever. I keep on straying off topic. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to stay on topic. Topics. What topics? Millions of topics out there, one to be used right now. Why just one? I don't know. Maybe because anymore topics would make this letter even more confusing.

Have I confused you yet? Probably. You probably are thinking, "What the hell is this rambling about." I don't know. Lets get back on topic. Didn't I already say that? Maybe. What's the topic? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't have been better to you, I'm sorry it has to end this way. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Two words that nobody takes for granted. What's the point in having them if nobody means it when they say it? How do you know if i mean it when it's written down on paper?Simple answer: You don't. End of story. Maybe I'm just lying when I say "I'm sorry." Lying. Lying. Lying. Everybody does it. In my opinion, it doesn't take skill to lie; it takes reason. Your reason has to be good enough to lie about. But, whatever.

I guess I got off topic again. I still don't know why I'm writing this. Who cares. Cares. Caring. Cared. I wish i had someone who cared about me. Maybe there is. But if there was, why don't the show it. Whatever. Maybe I have a wrong perspective of everything. Who cares

i suppose this letter was supposed to be meaningful. I don't even know what the definition of the word is anymore.

I guess all I wanted to say was sorry. I don't know what I'm sorry for; you can come up with your own reason.

That's all for now.

I'm sorry.

Was sorry

Sincerely,  
(A/N: Character of your choice. I you don't know what i mean, read the A/N above.)

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it. Again. If you think my idea seems fun, and you want to do it, PM me.**

 **If you are not doing the challenge, then please R &R. I want to see what you peeps think about my writing.**

 **That's all for now! Thanks for reading!**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


End file.
